


FLORIDA

by setflowers13



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom Amy Santiago, Dom Jake, F/M, Handcuffs, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Jake Peralta, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setflowers13/pseuds/setflowers13
Summary: Jake and Amy likes sexual games and is funny how all started as a joke and now they get late for work





	FLORIDA

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! This is my first b99 oneshot ever so I would appreciate a lot the feedback so I can learn where and when get better.

" _On your knees_ " Amy said in an authoritative voice.

The sexual games between her and Jake became increasingly explicit. It all started as a joke that came after Gina made a small comment about the way Amy almost always got Jake to do whatever she asked. " _She must be bossy in bed too_ " " _Do you enjoy this kind of fetish in the bedroom, Jake?_ " " _Wow Amy, save some to the bedroom."_ Of course at first it annoyed Amy a lot, but one night when they were driving home, they talked about it and Jake seemed to like the idea. " _I wouldn't mind if you do that kind of stuff"_ he said.  
Amy thought about it a lot and one day she finally had the courage to propose it to Jake, who accepted without thinking twice.  
He proposed some rules. _ **#1 Amy could tie him up whenever and wherever she wanted, as long as it didn't hurt him much**_ and _ **#2 He could never know when it would start, this would make the situation more exciting.**_  
Amy found weird how Jake had said the rules in a way like he had thought of them long ago, but agreed.  
The little games started out easy.  
The first time was at the precinct. Jake had to go to the evidence room, and Amy made up an excuse to leave her desk.  
As soon as she entered, she locked the door and looked at Jake who was confused, but soon understood the situation.  
_"What are your intentions, detective Santiago?_ " he asked. She then pulled the cuffs that was on her belt and fastened Jake's fist to the top of one of the bars.  
" _You've been a very naughty boy, detective Jake Peralta_ ," she said maliciously  
She approached Jake, gave him a tender kiss while she was massaging his cock. Obviously the stimulation under his pants was making him hard. He sighed and then a moan. That was all Amy needed.  
She stop touching his cock, grinned and then left.  
Jake stayed there for at least 30 minutes and had the fear of what if someone could come in any minute and see him that way. He then turned his back to the door and startet masturbate until he came and finally could relax. Amy cameback after a few minutes and realized the whole situation, frustrated she let Jake go and went back to his desk in silence.  
Jake felt a little guilty and later apologized, that's when she imposed a new rule: _he can't come until she says to_. Weirdly this turned Jake on who didn't hesitate to say yes.  
Sometimes the games were not so difficult. There was one night Amy gave Jake a blowjob while he was driving.  
He moaned so loud that anyone passing by the car would realize what was happening, which was no problem for both of them.  
Another time, he parked his car in an empty parking lot because they were so horny for each other that they couldn't wait till come home. The flow was so intense you could hear their screams from afar. Amy bounced on Jake's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. " _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Of fuck_ " shouted Jake breathlessly. " _GODDD_ " the scream of pleasure.

For Jake's birthday, Amy let him do one of her games.  
In that morning, they two were finishing a case when Amy had to go to the copy room. Jake picked up some random papers and followed her.  
He walked in while Amy was waiting for some copies. He locked the door and lowered the blind.  
In his hands were handcuffs, and Amy quickly noticed what was about to happen.  
" _Thinking about revenge, Jake_?" He smiled and approached her.  
" _I'll make you feel the way I did. Don't worry, it'll be good_."  
He then kissed her and stared at her expenditely. Soothingly he was unbuttoning the lilac satin shirt she was wearing. He handcuffed her hand to the bar of the copy machine and with slow movements he caressed her pussy, teasing her. With her still free hand, she gripped Jake's neck. He then thrust his finger inside her, making her moan. " _Don't come until I say, Santiago_ "  
" _Oh my... God_."  
Jake stopped and stepped away from her, staring.  
Amy looked at him desperately as he stood with his arms crossed.  
" _Please, Jake_ ," she begged. He smiled and went back inside her, this time with two fingers. He grabbed one of her boobs and with small slow kisses started to go down towards Amy's pussy. Amy held his hand while Jake gave her what she describes as " _the best oral on work she received"_  
Someone was knocking on the door, making Jake more horny.  
_"In a minute_ ," Amy replied trying to act normal.  
Jake's tongue made Amy feel like she was in heaven, so satisfied that made her lose all her senses. It was warm and wet and knew how to make her feel good.  
" _Not yet_ ," said Jake.  
How long could she hold? She was wanting so badly, but Jake wouldn't allow it and it was his birthday she couldn't disobey.  
" _Jake…_ " begged Amy once again.  
" _Not yet_!"  
He got up and opened Amy's handcuffs. Jake pressed her against the wall as he unzipped his pants. With his dick all the way out, he put inside her harder and harder everytime more stronger. Anyone passing near the room could hear the noise of something being pressed. Hammered.  
" _You have my permission_ now," he whispered in her ear.  
" _Fuuuck_!" Amy came and she got so relaxed that Jake had to hold her for a few seconds as her legs were wobbly.  
" _You were right_ …" she said _"it was good_ ". He smiled e kissed her forehead  
The two returned to their desks like nothing had happened.  
Charles called Jake to his desk. " _Your secret is saved with me, but try not do it in places I normally use, please_ "  
Jake walked back to his desk and was shooked.

\--

It had been a while since their last game.  
A drug busting car had taken all the time they had, and as pleasurable as an oral could be, they were already starting to miss the wild sex.  
Amy always wakes up before Jake. She went to the bathroom and while brushing her teeth, she made a plan: now would be the perfect time. They could be a few minutes late if that means she could play one of the sex games on him.  
She put on one of her perfectly groomed suits, waited for him to get up and go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as he walked through the door, she grabbed his arm wildely.  
" _More harder_ ," Jake said.  
" _On your knees_ ," she said.  
He entered, knelt down. Amy paced, wondering how she was going to do it.  
" _I…"_ Jake was saying  
_"Shut up, Peralta! Only three things will come out of your lips: Amy, fuck and moanings_."  
Like a wild animal, she jumped on top of Jake and began to rub erotically on him, who was wearing a boxer.  
" _Ames, I…_ "  
_"Shh… don't waste your words_ ," he said as his finger touched Jake's lips. " _Back to bed_ _now_."  
As Jake climbed into the bed and lay on with his back up, Amy pulled a box under the bed she had bought a few weeks ago at an online sexshop.  
In it had two handcuffs - better and more comfortable than the one they use in the precinct - a black jaguar-print blindfold and a pack of effervescent candys.  
Jake couldn't see anything Amy was doing, but he heard a familiar metallic noise.  
" _Amy, we'll be late_ ," Jake warned.  
Amy approached Jake and asked him to turn around. He then did.  
" _Would you like to see something fantastic_?" she asked in his ear. He nodded. " _First ... I have to handcuffes you so there is no danger of this bad boy runs away"_  
_"I wouldn't run away from you even if I was on fire_ , _babe_ " Jake said.  
" _Cute_ " says monosyllabic Amy.  
She then handcuffed one of Jake's hand to the headboard and while handcuffing the other she strategically left her breasts in his face.  
_"I like the view_ ," Jake says as he tries to lick Amy's left chest.  
_"Not so fast, hurry boy_ ," she said, composing herself. " _First, a dance"_  
Amy then went to her cell phone and chose a song.

* **_Warrant's Cherry_ _Pie_** *

" _oooh, I like_ it" Jake says as he nods his head to the beat.  
Amy opened the buttons on her shirt as she made sexy movements with her hips. She climbed into bed and stood over him - which made Jake take a deep breath.  
She took off her pants slowly and went down and hissed to his breastplate.

Amy was just in her bra and panties. As the song continued playing she teased him by rubbing her pussy on his cock under the boxer he wore. His dick was already hard and he felt that this morning would be long - pleasant, but long.  
" _Oh-oh, we have a visitor_ ," Amy said as she gripped Jake's cock firmly. " _He's strong and so fucking hard_ "  
Amy then went to the box and took the patterned blindfold and put it on Jake.  
" _Seeing something_?" He asked.  
" _Nope_ ,". Amy slapped him hard in the thighs.  
He laughed and moaned of pain, which was good for him. He was freak like that.  
Amy took off her panties and sat on Jake's face. Since he was seeing nothing, he startled a little, but soon began to lick her wet pussy. He sucked on her like he was eating a delicious feast. He was trying to move his arms, but as they were bound, the effort was in vain.  
Amy moaned with pleasure as she clutched Jake's head tightly. She was so wet and he was liking.  
She got off him which made Jake confused.  
It was then that she abruptly removed his boxer which made his cock fully exposed.  
Amy always was impressed by his cock size, it was big and perfect for her. She then began to suck and Jake felt a different sensation. She used the effervescent candys  
"Don't come," she told.  
" _It's going… to be hard. Title of my sextape_ " he said he moaning loudly.  
Amy was sitting under Jake with her pussy on his shaved breastplate.  
She sucked and sucked and sucked more and more, and this was driving him crazy. He bite his lips trying not to come, breathing so fast.  
Jake was almost begging to Amy when she suddenly stopped.  
He didn't understand what was going on, but Amy stood facing the bed staring at him. She loved seeing him like that.  
" _Ames_?" asked " _Are you still there?"_  
" _Yes, honey_ ," she answered.  
That relieved Jake for a moment.  
Amy climbed on top of Jake and carefully fit her pussy into his's cock. He was still blindfolded while she bounced on him.  
" _Idyllic_ ," he said. He knew this kinda of words made Amy horny and he could be blind but would take advantage of the situation as well as he could." _Sycophant_ " continued as Amy gripped the skin tightly to her breastplate.  
That's what he's talking about, feeling her pleasure, feeling her warm hand grabbing him while it was driving her crazy.  
He liked the feeling and the urge to come increased more and more. Amy was almost at her heights when she gave him the permission.  
" _OH FUCK_!" Jake screamed with relief as he tried to get rid of the handcuffs. _"I love you"_ he continued " _let me see your face now_ "  
Amy took off the blindfold and what Jake saw was his sweaty, breathless girl.  
" _Don't worry. You can do the same to me next time._ " She released the handcuffs and gave him a tender kiss. "I love you too" finished.  
" _Let's go, we need to shower, Ames. We're gonna late"_

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can recommend plots and stuff to my next oneshot.


End file.
